Organization XIII, How It Began
by shoobop
Summary: Each character is introduced to the Organization and everyone goes to the meeting room, not following what happened in the games and nobody will enter in the correct order unless by accident K for now.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own this, blah blah. Chapter One: A New Persona

Zexion strode quietly passed the shelves he had paced too many times, he ran his fingers through his deep lavender locks and twirled the ends of one as he glanced at the beautiful stain glass window portraying some sort of religious image, it displayed a man dressed in white, brunette hair and a full goatee, his arms outstretched and a large circle of yellow was emmited around the figure. Zexion thought nothing of it and reached out in front of him to grab one of his favorite novels, "Walk Two Moons," This story had moved him in many ways, the first being that the main character travels so far, simply to be only let down. He could actually relate to this himself, you see, Zexion had a family; however, he has no memory of them, simply a memoir, frozen in time, locked in a battle of aging, in a place of which he forgot. His family had been had been erased from his memory tragically, ever so shortly after he became a nobody. During his so-called "transformation," as he fell into the black abyss which was a faint memory of his homeland, the last thought he had before he dove deep into the pits of his emotions and lost all of his soul, Zexion was now a nobody.

Now a nobody, he could do something, one thing only. As he awoke from the fall deep within his heart, he raised one hand upward to grasp the earth surrounding his body, his fall made such an impact in the earth that he needed to climb out. One wouldn't normally believe that something hidden inside of you, something that only you could experience personally would become physical, well one would think so but clearly that is incorrect, Zexion must climb out of the hole he dug himself.

An enormous castle had lay before this nobody, for he wasn't an organization member yet. Slowly, with much grace he toed near silently towards the castle gates, only the faint padding of the soles in his ebony shoes could be heard when listened closely to. Zexion was naturally a quiet person except if he wanted his voice to be heard, boy would it be heard! After much pacing and slow trotting, he stepped up to the immense gates that lay before his optical sensors, he looked vertically, only to see a giant tower, a dark abyss swirled around the structure, it was as if you happened to fall off the small platform the castle stood on, you would be sucked endlessly into a swirling vortex! As Zexion quietly tapped the doors, they swung open; revealing a white room, nothing there but a few stairs, besides that, everything else was pure white. Zexion stepped in, in seconds, a smaller more violaceous swirling pattern emitted a stygian vapor that had been exhausted from the dark hole, this teleportation device clashed extensively with the white walls surrounding it. Shortly After, a man in a dark robe stepped slowly out of the vortex. The tourbillion quickly disappeared behind the man, then; a second one appeared, corresponding almost exactly to the one that had appeared before it, only this time the fumes that shot out were more jet like, not as fluent. These fumes could ultimately give away what person would step out. A second man stepped out of the portal, he looked slightly older than the pink-haired person that came out before hand, this time, the man had grey hair. Who were these strange men and why were they dressed exactly alike, is it some sort of a group?


	2. Another Story

I dont own this, blah blah. Chapter One: A New Persona

Zexion strode quietly passed the shelves he had paced too many times, he ran his fingers through his deep lavender locks and twirled the ends of one as he glanced at the beautiful stain glass window portraying some sort of religious image, it displayed a man dressed in white, brunette hair and a full goatee, his arms outstretched and a large circle of yellow was emmited around the figure. Zexion thought nothing of it and reached out in front of him to grab one of his favorite novels, "Walk Two Moons," This story had moved him in many ways, the first being that the main character travels so far, simply to be only let down. He could actually relate to this himself, you see, Zexion had a family; however, he has no memory of them, simply a memoir, frozen in time, locked in a battle of aging, in a place of which he forgot. His family had been had been erased from his memory tragically, ever so shortly after he became a nobody. During his so-called "transformation," as he fell into the black abyss which was a faint memory of his homeland, the last thought he had before he dove deep into the pits of his emotions and lost all of his soul, Zexion was now a nobody.

Now a nobody, he could do something, one thing only. As he awoke from the fall deep within his heart, he raised one hand upward to grasp the earth surrounding his body, his fall made such an impact in the earth that he needed to climb out. One wouldn't normally believe that something hidden inside of you, something that only you could experience personally would become physical, well one would think so but clearly that is incorrect, Zexion must climb out of the hole he dug himself.

An enormous castle had lay before this nobody, for he wasn't an organization member yet. Slowly, with much grace he toed near silently towards the castle gates, only the faint padding of the soles in his ebony shoes could be heard when listened closely to. Zexion was naturally a quiet person except if he wanted his voice to be heard, boy would it be heard! After much pacing and slow trotting, he stepped up to the immense gates that lay before his optical sensors, he looked vertically, only to see a giant tower, a dark abyss swirled around the structure, it was as if you happened to fall off the small platform the castle stood on, you would be sucked endlessly into a swirling vortex! As Zexion quietly tapped the doors, they swung open; revealing a white room, nothing there but a few stairs, besides that, everything else was pure white. Zexion stepped in, in seconds, a smaller more violaceous swirling pattern emitted a stygian vapor that had been exhausted from the dark hole, this teleportation device clashed extensively with the white walls surrounding it. Shortly After, a man in a dark robe stepped slowly out of the vortex. The tourbillion quickly disappeared behind the man, then; a second one appeared, corresponding almost exactly to the one that had appeared before it, only this time the fumes that shot out were more jet like, not as fluent. These fumes could ultimately give away what person would step out. A second man stepped out of the portal, he looked slightly older than the pink-haired person that came out before hand, this time, the man had grey hair. Who were these strange men and why were they dressed exactly alike, is it some sort of a group?


End file.
